Best Friend's wedding
by Nasaki
Summary: Lo que nadie pensó que iba a pasar está pasando. ¡Hiei se casa!. ¿Con quien?. Y lo más importante ... ¿podrá Kurama deterlo?. HieixKurama tercer capi
1. Una buena noticia

Notas de la autora: Mi patético intento por hacer algo diferente, pero lean, después de todo, no creo que haya quedado mal. ¿O no?. Bueno, saben, para eso están las reviews. ¿Les gusto?. ¿No?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Lo odian?.

Parejas: HieixKurama / HieixOC

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son propiedad de los respectivos autores del anime/manga, excepto personajes de mi invención que son completamente míos.

Warning: Este es un fic YAOI. Creo que ahora, jeje, ya ni debería mencionarlo, pero siempre hay algún que otro distraído.

**Best frind's wedding: Capítulo 1: **_Una Buena noticia_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se frotó la frente como si así quisiese espantar el dolor, imposible. Se incorporó y se fue hacia la cocina, tomó un té e intentó recomponerse. Afuera era un nuevo tedioso día de trabajo para toda Nueva York y el tenía un viaje pendiente. Tomó la nota que había dejado sobre el escritorio, ahora un poco arrugada y la leyó de nuevo mientras tomaba breves sorbos de té.

"_Kurama, Hn, te mando esta "carta" o lo que sea, es obvio que lo hice. ¿O no?. Hn, lo que sea, quiero que tomes el avión de las 8:00 para Japón, Tokio, y sin excusas kitsune esto no es un juego. Cuando llegues nos encontraremos en la casa del imbécil de Yusuke, mejor que estés allí cuando llegue. Espero. O bueno, como sea, si no puedes venir, no importa. Te dejo los pasajes. Búscalos en el sobre, y no preguntes donde o como los conseguí, tengo mis "métodos". Pierdes el avión y te juró que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra. Eh, bien, ya, te veo ahí kitsune._

_Atte,_

_Hiei._

_P.D: Asegúrate de traer nieve dulce, le dije a Kuwabobo que allí era diferente._

_P.D 2: Hn_."

Kurama suspiró, y miró los pasajes, uno de ida y otra de vuelta. Hace mucho que no veía a Hiei y tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse con él, realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podría extrañar al youkai de fuego. Miró su reloj, las 6:00. Bien se dijo, mientras tomaba sus valijas, sería un largo viaje de regreso.

Kurama había estado en Nueva York desde hace dos años atrás, había recibido una beca para terminar sus estudios en los Estados Unidos y el aceptó. Al principio todos sufrían por su ausencia y se empeñaban en hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero cuando vieron que no pensaba desistir le dejaron hacer y sin más se fue, partió en rumbo hacia un país completamente desconocido. Todo el viaje hasta llegar a Nueva York, pensando en Hiei, en la expresión de su rostro al partir, fue por eso que sin dudarlo dos veces volvería a Japón, al terminar sus estudios, por supuesto.

Kurama dejó el sobre el escritorio y se despidió de sus compañeros de cuarto. El que mejor se llevaba con él y que de echo era su "superior" en el trabajo, se acercó y le guiñó el ojo.

-.¿Asuntos pendientes en Japón Minamino?. –Kurama se asustó al escuchar su voz, había creído que ya todos se habían ido. Giró lentamente sobre sus pasos y asintió. El chico rió.

-.¿De quién te ríes Jack?. –Jack no paraba de reírse y sus cabellos rubios le cayeron sobre los ojos cuando hizo un exagerado movimiento con la cabeza.

-.De ti. ¿Quién es esta vez ah?. ¿Harás el papel de Romeo en el balcón ahora?. –dijo mientras estallaba en nuevas carcajadas, Kurama sabía que los diversos tonos rojizos de su rostro lo delataban enormemente y apartó la mirada.

-.Pues no se, a que te refieres. –Jack paró de reír y le dio un "discreto" codazo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-.Vamos, todos sabemos que allí hay alguien esperándote, tú mismo lo has dicho. –.Kurama lo miró algo avergonzado, no podía creer que les había contado ...

((Flash Back))

Jack giró la botella, y tomó otro poco más de cerveza. La botella se detuvo señalando a Kurama, este se veían nervioso, nadie allí tenía apariencia de estar perfectamente sobrio, pero dejaría que los americanos hicieran las cosas a su modo, después de todo, recién llegaba y quería hacerse amigos, no discutir, ese era el plan.

-.¡Wow te toca Minamino!. –Kurama torció su sonrisa, el juego no era común, Estaba modificado, por así decirlo, con los gustos de Jack, obviamente. No tendría que besar a nadie esa ronda, si no que esta vez Jack tendría que hacerle una pregunta que tendría que contestar correctamente o, bueno, ya se vería ...

-.Mira Minamino ... –dijo Jack haciendo señas de suficiencia. –.Esta vez seré compasivo contigo y nada más tendrás que responder una blanca e inocente pregunta. ¿De acuerdo?. –Kurama asintió y se preparó para lo que sea que viniese después.

Jack entornó la mirada.

-.Según toda nuestra querida audiencia femenina, queremos saber si, bueno, comprenderás ... ¿Hay alguien especial para ti en Japón?. –dijo sin muchos rodeos mientras que la ya mencionada "audiencia femenina" aplaudía y miraba a Kurama intensamente.

Kurama sintió como por sus mejillas subía un color rojo intenso.

-.Pues .. hay ... –dijo casi en un hilo de voz, Jack puso su manos detrás de la oreja en señal de que no había oído.

-.Perdón, no hemos escuchado. ¿Qué has dicho?. –Kurama lo miró con un poco de fastidio y vergüenza a la vez.

-.Dije que si hay alguien. –las chicas lo miraron desilusionadas. Entonces una se incorporó y se acercó a Kurama muy, muy cerca con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de enfado.

-.¿Y se puede saber quién?. –dijo mientras lo miraba y todos asintieron y victoreaban a su decidida compañera.

Kurama la miró mientras pronunciaba un indescifrable sonido que sonó más como un "b-a-k-a-k-o-o-r-i-m-e" y la chica parpadeó.

-.¿Y bien?. –dijo mientras hacia un gesto con los hombros y se volvía a sentar más cerca del kitsune que la anterior vez. Kurama no dijo nada, Jack parecía muy divertido.

-.Vamos Minamino, esta vez tendrás que decirnos ... –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y reía, nada nuevo, según Kurama, ya que Jack de alguna u otra forma siempre estaba riendo.

-.No, eso sólo yo lo se ... –dijo Kurama con una enigmática sonrisa y la chica se marchó con un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

((Fin del Flash Back))

Kurama se sentía apenado, acaba de acordarse de que en uno de esos juegos modificados por su amigo había dicho que había alguien muy importante para él. Por suerte no había dicho nada de Hiei, pensó mientras suspiraba. Jack lo miró como quien no quiere la cosa.

-.Bien, de acuerdo, no me lo dirás. Pero ... –Jack le sonrió a Kurama y lo arrastró hasta el ascensor del edificio. –. Apresúrate lo más posible y no faltes a "su" encuentro de "quien-quiera-que-sea". –Kurama rió un poco por las ocurrencias de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-.Descuida, no lo haré ... –dijo sonriendo y Jack lo saludó con la mano.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Kurama tomó el avión, se sentó en un asiento al lado de un chico de unos quince años, de cabello verde que al parecer no hacia caso a nada ni nadie y escuchaba música en uno de esos "discman".

Kurama sacó un libro que tenía guardado para tales ocasiones, decía, ya que si no se aburría, los viajes en avión pueden ser muy largos se repitió.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Kurama entró en su habitación del hotel y se recostó en la mullida cama. Se sentía exhausto, tenía hambre y sueño y necesitaba ver a Hiei. Su querido amigo medio koorime lo había llamado a media mañana a su celular, ya que aún no tenía el número del hotel para llamarlo hasta allí, y le había pedido que trajese la nieve dulce o helado para las personas coherentes.

Hubiese podido quedarse en casa de su madre, pensó Kurama, mientras se tapaba con la almohada, pero ella también se había mudado a otra ciudad y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en el hotel. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para moverse cuando oyó su celular, alguien le llamaba. Esperó algunos minutos antes de contestar, pero quien quiera que fuese el que estaba llamando no tenía intenciones de esperar a por otro momento más oportuno.

Kurama se incorporó y tomó su celular.

-.¿Hola?. –preguntó mientras bostezaba, realmente se sentía cansado, el día anterior no había dormido muy bien que digamos.

-.¿Kurama?. –el kitsune casi se cae de la cama al oír la voz tan familiar.

-.¿Yusuke?. –repitió incrédulo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y hablaba despacio lanzando algún que otro bostezo o suspiro de cansancio.

-.El mismo. –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Kurama sonrió, y se incorporó para dirigirse hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Tenía una vista hermosa y le recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado allí junto a todos sus amigos.

-.Hola Yusuke. ¿Qué se te ofrece?. –Yusuke dejó escapar una sonora risa que a través del celular se oyó bastante clara.

-.¿A mí?. Nada, sólo quería que supieras que Hiei quiere darnos a todos una "gran" noticia mañana. Quiere que vayamos todos, pero me dijo que te dijese que ... –Yusuke hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando entrecortadamente. -...Que quería verte antes de la reunión, en su departamento, no te preocupes, pasaré a buscarte mañana por la mañana e iremos juntos. No me dijo mucho más, bueno nada que no tenga que ver con la palabra "estúpido", ya sabes lo social que puede llegar a ser ... –dijo Yusuke sarcásticamente y Kurama rió como en los "viejos tiempos".

-.De acuerdo. Pero ... ¿sabes porque me mandó a venir de tan lejos?. –Yusuke carraspeó y Kurama sabía que si lo hubiese estado mirando en ese momento estaría haciendo una mueca con los ojos o algo como eso, si, así era Yusuke.

-.Bueno, dijo que tenía algo que ver con su "prometida". –dijo Yusuke haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-.¿Quieres decir que piensas que Hiei va a ... –

-.Si. –dijo Yusuke calmadamente, Kurama se sentía terrible, sencillamente no podía creer que Hiei fuese a hacer una cosa como esa, eso era ...

-.No, seguro te equivocas Yusuke ... –

-.No Kurama, estoy seguro. O bueno, si lo estoy. –dijo vagamente mientras se escuchaba un "hn" y algo así como un gruñido.

-.Pero no podría ser ... –Kurama pensó en voz alta mientras su rostro se volvía pálido.

-.No, no es Mukuro, Kurama. –el zorro se sorprendió al oír a Yusuke, parecía como si supiese exactamente que es lo que estaba pensando.

-.¿Entonces?. –

-.Mmm, Hiei dijo algo de una tal Lin Fakke. Nombre raro no crees. Pero en fin, creo que su padre es inglés y la madre es japonesa, o algo así. Aún así, nunca oí de ningún inglés con un apellido como ese jamás. –Kurama ahora se veía tan pálido que casi parecía enfermo, el celular resbaló de sus manos y lo recogió rápidamente.

-.¿Oye te encuentras bien?. ¡Hiei se va a casar lo puedes creer!. –

Pero una vez más Kurama estaba sin palabras, o por lo menos, sin palabras muy decentes que digamos, se sentía impotente y terriblemente dañado. ¿Por qué Hiei?. ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?.

Principio del formulario

-.¿Qué ... qué?. –dijo Kurama fuera de sí al escuchar a Yusuke del otro lado del teléfono. Este hizo un sonido raro detrás del teléfono que sonó demasiado a "H-I-E-I" e hizo que Kurama se pusiese más nervioso aún. Yusuke rió y la risa se escuchó fuerte y claro a través del teléfono, salven las distancias.

-.Vamos Kurama. ¡No me vas a decir que ahora estás celoso de Hiei!. –Kurama sintió como su rostro ardía, un vivo y notable color rojizo en sus mejillas lo hacía parecer la viva caracterización de un "tomate" o cualquier cosa que sea de un rojo intenso.

-.Por supuesto que no Yusuke, es que ... –

-...Te extrañó que Hiei no te lo dijese.-interrumpió Yusuke calmadamente mientras pronunciaba un "Tsk" apenas audible por el teléfono. Kurama se sorprendió, ese día parecía que hasta Yusuke adivinaba sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?. -. Lo sabemos K-u-r-a-m-a. ¡Vamos!. ¡Anímate!. ¡Tu mejor amigo se casa y tú irás a la boda y no hay más!. –concluyó Yusuke, mientras reía risueño.

-.Oh, pues, bien ... dile que si, nos veremos entonces mañana. –dijo pausadamente y con voz temblorosa, se sentía furioso y triste. Entonces fue que una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió casi maliciosamente, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún era Youko Kurama ...

-.¿Te encuentras bien Kurama?. –preguntó Yusuke luego de un rato de la ausencia del pelirrojo en la conversación.-.Parece como si te esmerases en no decir nada al respecto. ¿Sabes?. –

-.Estoy bien Yusuke, de echo, creo que ver a Hiei de nuevo será una experiencia "reconfortante". –la risa de Yusuke se escuchó por el otro lado del celular de Kurama.

-.Bien, así se habla amigo. Recuerda llegar a tiempo, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a ser Hiei cuando se enfada. – Kurama sonrió para sus adentros.

-.Descuida no faltaré. Supongo que nos vemos allí Yusuke. –

-.Adiós, Kurama, nos vemos mañana. –y luego nada.

Kurama apagó su celular y se dispuso a tomar una merecida siesta, ya arreglaría todo mañana por la mañana, y Hiei y el todo ese horrible problema estarían solucionados.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Hiei estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, tan nervioso como un youkai de fuego con todo su temple y dignidad intactos podía estar. ¡Kurama volvía!. Se repitió en su mente, esa si que era una buena noticia. Y después de todo ... ¿Cómo no iba ser el primero en saberlo si sería el padrino de bodas?. Oh, por favor, estaba siendo sentimental de nuevo, que desperdicio del tiempo, pensando en esas cursilerías ... Pero ... ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Kurama?. Después de todo, no iba a ser con él con quien se iba a casar de todas formas. ¿No?. Bien, si que pensaba en idioteces.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era que había descubierto ese maravilloso trabajo en un lugar tan horrible?. ¡Ah sí!. Yukina. Por supuesto. Apoyó sus pies en el escritorio, no necesitaba dejar de hacerlo, era su oficina y hacía lo que le venía en gana. Mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda; el kitsune debería haberle dicho que se podían hacer tantas cosas en el ningenkai. Bien, por lo menos así, no tendría que decirle a Lin nada de Mukuro o el Makai, se pondría frenética y no dejaría de hacerle preguntas. Pero ... ¡ah! ... ser escritor no había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Sólo se trataba de escribir burdas y absurdas estupideces, y considerando su vida en el Makai, todo en el ningenkai resultaría muy "fantasioso", porque, después de todo, no tenían ni idea de que era el Makai.

Hiei repasó con la mirada su pequeño "estudio" en su nueva casa, de su nueva vida. Bueno, esa que compartiría pronto con Lin Fakke, aquella, que desde su primer encuentro se había vuelto su pesadilla ...

((Flash Back))

Hiei derramó una lágrima. ¿Por qué lloraba cuando ya hace dos meses que el kitsune se había ido?. Alta traición, eso era, él debería haberse quedado en Japón, cerca ... era lo único que le quedaba. Apretó la carta de Kurama desde América y la arrojó con fuerza.

-.¡Maldito!. –gritó mientras se frotaba los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran y se convirtiesen en perlas negras. –No puede ser que haya llorado ... – se dijo asombrado.

-.Disculpa, se te cayó esto ... – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, la chica de cabellos púrpura le tendió el sobre arrugado.

-.¡¿Pero qué ... –

-.Mi nombre es Lin, Lin Fakke. Y es un placer conocerte ... –la chica le tendió la mano con cortesía y le sonrió educadamente. Hiei parpadeó. ¿Qué había sido eso?.

Todo el resto de la tarde había transcurrido entre los quejidos de Hiei, que eran totalmente ignorados por Lin y sus "Oh mira ¿qué es esto Hiei?" la verdad, no sabía el porque se había juntado con esa inepta, no sabía nada, bueno, la materia "ningens" no era algo devoto de su "fe" y ignoraba todas sus trivialidades de la vida en el mundo humano, pero Lin era ningen, y a la fuerza, tenía que conocer esas cosas. O quizás, era demasiado tonta como para conocerlas ...

-.¡Mira Que es eso!. ¿No te parece lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida?. –Lin comenzó a dar pequeños saltos alrededor de uno de esos carritos donde los bebes ningen descansaban. ¡Era desesperante!. La madre arqueó una ceja y se alejó despacio llevando a su bebe consigo. Lin las observó perderse por un momento y entonces habló.

-.Hiei ... se que te va a sonar extraño pero ... me siento feliz por haberte conocido. –sus ojos se veían algo tristes cuando se giró hacia Hiei. Este la observaba con detenimiento, la chica lo estaba abrazando. Sin saber porque, su corazón se oprimió. Hace días ... Kurama se había ido ... Kurama ...

((Fin del Flash Back))

Hiei miró hacia fuera de la ventana, cerca de su escritorio, y miró hacia abajo. Era Yusuke y ...

-.Kurama ... –sus ojos se abrieron mucho, estaba sorprendido ...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Yusuke miró a Kurama. Este sostenía entre sus manos la carta, "su" carta, mientras entraban en el edificio. Repasó con la mirada el lugar, todo era tan ... lujoso, no parecía el estilo de Hiei. Sus labios formaron una mueca, no se rendiría, la tal Lin se arrepentiría de atreverse a "robar" lo que era suyo.

Yusuke apretó el botón del elevador y espero y miró a Kurama quien se encontraba inusualmente sonriente, Yusuke lo miró con un poco de curiosidad. Entraron en el ascensor, la sonrisa de Kurama se ensancho, mientras jugueteaba un poco con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Yusuke suspiró, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Kurama.

-.Escucha Kurama, no se que estás tramando, pero no vas a poder evitarlo. Hay cosas que suceden y ... ya ... sólo te queda aceptarlas ... –dijo, le dio unas simples palmadas en la espalda y sonrió muy a su manera. –.Además ya verás que Hiei te ayudará con esa especie de "ansiedad". No quiero ofender, pero es decir, él no quiso decir a ninguno de nosotros porque quería verte primero y ... Yusuke, pero te aseguro que yo no .. –Kurama se obligó a interrumpir, ambos giraron la cabeza y una gota les apreció en la frente. Kuwabara estaba en el piso esperándolos con, ejem, un "mono" en la cabeza. Al parecer al "chimpancé adoptado" tampoco le caía bien Kuwabara ...

-. ¡Quieren ya dejar de mirarme y quitenmelo de encima!. –Yusuke alargó el brazo y el chimpancé lo mordió con fuerza. Kurama se rió, un poco. Yusuke ya le había contado que Kuwabara estaría allí, esperándolos con su "mascota", pero nunca se había planteado "qué" mascota.

-.¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?. –la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, Kurama prestó atención, era Hiei, los ojos de Hiei se pasaron desde Kuwabara, hasta Yusuke, hasta Kurama y se quedaron viendo a este último. Kurama sintió como se sonrojaba. ¡No!. ¡Eso no debería estar pasándole!.

-.Nosotros ... tenemos que irnos ... Adiós Hiei, nos vemos Kurama. –se despidió Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza y empujó a Kuwabara hasta las escaleras, donde los dos y el simio también comenzaron a caminar "despacio".

-.Hn ... llegas tarde. –Kurama sonrió y se colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza con una risita nerviosa, Hiei alzó las cejas, eso sonaba muy como Yusuke, o quizás era que los americanos le habían contagiado, no importaba. Dejó pasar a Kurama. Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron muy grandes cuando entró.

-.¡Wow Hiei!. ¡¿Vives aquí!. –Hiei asintió con un poco de incomodidad, vaya hogar, había sido casi un infierno, pero no importaba, Lin había querido que lo comprara, por supuesto que más para ella que para él, pero al parecer sus trabajos y libros habían vendido tanto que podía darse el lujo.

Kurama repasó con la vista todo, era demasiado lujoso para Hiei, tal vez fuese su "prometida" la que le había pedido comprar todo eso. ¡Arg!. Hasta le daba arcadas mencionarlo. Volvió la vista hasta las bibliotecas hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Casi todos los libros estaban escritos por Hiei!.

-.Así que ... ¿escribes?. –preguntó el kitsune mientras alzaba un libro con el título de "_El zorro se fue en primavera_" que al parecer según el sumario del libro estaba traducido en 16 idiomas distintos, y pertenecía a una colección llamada "_El Makai, el Reikai y el Ningenkai_".

Hiei asintió, y el kitsune comenzó a revolver entre las bibliotecas. Encontró otro ejemplar, la primera edición del segundo libro de la colección "_El Makai, el Reikai y el Ningenkai_" y que se llamaba "_El zorro, Yusuke, yo y el idiota_" y que estaba a un valor bastante cotizado en el mercado.

Cuando Kurama lo alzó en alto, Hiei se sonrojó bastante. Vaya, no creía que Kurama se enterase, algún día ...

El zorro, encontró también unas cuantas revistas y diarios, algunos hasta de Estados Unidos, como el New York Times, donde en la sección de "Espectáculos", la prensa amarillista relataba que el "famoso" escritor "Hiei Jaganshi" se casaría pronto, de la novia, el vestido de la novia, los padres y toda la palabrería de la prensa.

Hiei hizo caso omiso y dejó que el kitsune siguiera revisando. Kurama revolvió los ejemplares de las distintas editoriales que los habían publicado. Bajo la pila de libros encontró unas desgastadas obras de Shakespeare un poco "quemadas" y unos ejemplares de las obras completas de Edgar Allan Poe y algunos poemas también bastante quemados. Todo lo demás estaba escrito por Hiei.

-.Nunca me dijiste que te dedicabas a esto en el ningenkai. ¿Te das cuenta de que expones muchas cosas que los ningens no deberían saber?. –Hiei negó con la cabeza y rió con voz suave, le arrebató a Kurama uno de los ejemplares de "_El Makai, el Reikai y el Ningenkai_" y lo abrió en la página 212.

-."(...)Debo decir que quedé bastante sorprendido de que Kurama hiciese eso, no me lo esperaba, en ese momento todavía no había evaluado por completo las posibilidades de que el kitsune ganaría. Era una lástima, no esperaba que el youko interviniese en la batalla, esta vez." –terminó de leer-.Mira Kurama, ningún ningen creería esto jamás y si soy un autor de "ficción" debe de ser por eso. ¿Sabes?. –hizo una mueca y se acercó a Kurama despacio, el rostro del kitsune volvió a teñirse de colores rojizo, otra vez. Hiei alzó las cejas y dejó el libro en sus manos. Kurama suspiró aliviado, el youkai no comprendía, el zorro se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, eso no era común, se encogió de hombros. Tal vez ... ¿la emoción?. Bah, se lo pensaría luego, primero lo primero.

-.Kurama ... ¿piensas seguir mirando mis libros o quieres saber porque te llamé?. –Kurama se retorció las manos, vaya que estaba nervioso, tenía que tratar de controlarse. ¿Verdad?. Porque para eso estaba. ¿Verdad?. Bien, de acuerdo, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso, ni siquiera sabía si quería saber lo que Hiei iba a decirle. Un momento ... ¡eso no tenía sentido!. ¡Claro que quería saberlo!.

-.Bien ... ¿por qué?. –cuando Hiei escuchó la voz de Kurama se acercó y le tendió una invitación, Kurama la abrió con "cuidado". Hiei volvió a alzar las cejas. ¿Cuál era su problema?.

"_Estimado Sr. Shuichi Minamino,_

_Está usted cordialmente invitado a asistir a la boda del Sr. Hiei Jaganshi que transcurrirá en la capilla St.Gabriel en la avenida de los alerces a las 8:00 hs. Se ruega puntualidad, vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión. Esperamos que asista._

_Atte,_

_Hiei Jaganshi,_

_Lin Fakke._"

Kurama miró la carta, hubiera querido borrar el último nombre. Desde luego que esa era la peor noticia que había recibido desde que era un ningen. ¡Cómo la odiaba!. Hiei lo observó. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Le dio unos "suaves" golpes en la cabeza.

-.¡Ayy!. ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hiei?. –los puños de Hiei se cerraron y Kurama lo miró y miró seguidamente la "invitación" fuertemente aplastada bajo su pie. -.¡Ups!. ¿Yo hice eso?. Creo que ... no me di cuenta. ¡Lo siento Hiei!. –dijo mientras que la levantaba del piso, vaya, eso de la "boda" le ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Pero si que le habían dado ganas de destruir la invitación, aunque, de hecho, si lo había echo. sea. –Hiei tomó asiento y miró a Kurama con los ojos entrecerrados. -.Ese no es el único motivo ... –Kurama dejó de reírse nerviosamente y lo miró perplejo. ¿Qué no era el único motivo?. ¿Qué más podría ser?.

-.Kurama ... quiero que seas el padrino ... –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

((Fin del capítulo))

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

N/A: Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. (Si, siempre es bueno conversar con los lectores XD). El próximo capítulo tardará un poquito en llegar pero quiero decirles que ya está en progreso y haré mis mejores esfuerzos por actualizar seguido. Quiero aclarar que las direcciones en la invitación son todas ficticias y que no existen en la realidad. Perdón, intentaré dar más credibilidad a mis nombres.

Matta ne,

Reviews please,

-.Nasaki.-


	2. El padrino de Hiei san

Notas de la autora: Primero me gustaría agradecer sus reviews, mucho, de veras. Espero que este capítulo les sea agradable. Dejen sus comentarios. ¿Les gusto?. ¿No?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Lo odian?. Me gustaría saberlo.

Parejas: HieixKurama / HieixOC

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son propiedad de los respectivos autores del anime/manga, excepto personajes de mi invención que son completamente míos.

Warning: A ver, a ver. ¿Se han dado cuenta?. Creo que sí, pero igual se los digo. Este es un fic YAOI!. Advertidos quedan. ((A ver si ya se dan por enterados ... je)).

**Best friend's wedding: Capítulo 2: **_El padrino de Hiei-san_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Italia era un lugar precioso, Kurama tenía millones de fotos de su última estadía en Italia. De echo, en Estados Unidos, se hablaba poco y nada de la mafia italiana, pero a Kurama le interesaba ese poco que se podía hablar de ellos y de vez en cuando lo transformaba en ciertas ocurrentes historias, acerca de mafia, asesinos y los típicos "padrinos".

¿Tienen algo que ver los padrinos, capos de la mafia, con un padrino de bodas?. Poco y nada, excepto que encontrarse con un mafioso podía ser muy bien mucho menos aterrador que ser un padrino de bodas para Kurama, y mucho menos, _ÉL_ padrino de bodas de _SU_ hasta ese momento mejor amigo.

Si, porque desde que Hiei había dicho, a ... bueno, absolutamente todos que él iba a ser el padrino, lo único que Kurama podía pensar era en como rechazar amablemente la invitación sin que el recién _reconocido_ escritor armara un escándalo internacional. Y bueno, simplemente no había manera.

-.Hey ... Kurama ... –llamó Yusuke mientras que tragaba rápidamente toda su comida, sin mencionar manchándose como un niño pequeño, cosa que Kaiko calificó como "repugnante", y en lo que Kurama ciertamente coincidía completamente.

-.Has estado muy callado y distraído últimamente. – continuó Yusuke a lo que Kaiko asintió levemente con la cabeza. -.¿Pasa algo?. –peguntó Yusuke sin mencionar nada acerca del "tema" para que Kurama no se atragantara con su comida o algo parecido. Desafortunadamente Kaiko no tuvo tanto tacto.

-.Si Kurama ... ¿Seguro que no es por lo de ser padrino?. –cuestionó inclinándose un poco más, nerviosamente, en su asiento, la idea se los padrinos siempre le había encantado, y Kurama pudo comprobar, que según Yusuke había dicho, desde que la tal Lin la había elegido madrina, Kaiko se había obsesionado con el tema.

Y acerca de la tal Lin. Kurama ya estaba a punto de pensar que era algo así como un fantasma, de esos que sabes que están ahí, en alguna parte, pero que nunca los ves. Bueno, eso si, Lin era el fantasma más terrible que Kurama podría imaginarse. Lo único que se interponía entre Hiei y él ...

No esperaba que Hiei la presentara no bien llegase de regreso a Japón, pero que al menos no tuviese que esperar hasta el día de la boda, porque tenía que actuar ya, y rápido. Además ... si era la prometida de Hiei ... ¿por qué este tendría tanto miedo de presentarlos?. ¿Por qué demonios jamás la había mencionado en sus cartas?.

-. ... Así que entonces, la idea de los padrinos creo que es encantadora. Tal vez seamos padrinos de sus niños también. Bueno .. pasarán algunos años. ¿No?. Ah, pues habrá que esperar. –Kaiko dijo suspirando levemente para si misma. Luego levantó un poco la mirada hacia Yusuke.

Yusuke obviamente la volteó hacia otro lado, eso de tener hijos sería horrible, ya bastaba con casarse con Kaiko el próximo año. Kurama volteó también la mirada, ya bastaba con que Hiei tuviese que casarse para atormentarlo, no quería esperar a que salieran hijos malhumorados o con risas idiotas.

Kaiko se incorporó ante la negativa de ambos amigos, miro hacia su reloj y reprimió un quejido agudo que de seguro hubiera echo voltear a todos los demás clientes.

-.¡Qué tarde!. ¡Lin y Botán ya deben de estar haciendo las compras sin mí!. –dijo finalmente, Kurama levantó rápidamente la mirada al oír tal nombre, bueno, no le importaba si Lin se tiraba de un barranco o iba de compras, por él estaba bien, pero según lo que se dice, hay que "conocer al enemigo".

-.Voy contigo. –dijo mientras se levantaba. Kaiko no se detuvo a pensar en el porque Kurama había decidido acompañarla, si no que tomó su mochila con todos sus libros adentro, y le hizo una señal para que se apresurase.

-.¿Vienes?. –preguntó Kurama a Yusuke, este hizo una mueca más bien de fastidio.

-.No gracias, ya que dejan que yo pague la cuenta mejor que lo haga ahora, prefiero eso a tener que ver todos esos vestidos. –dijo con apatía. El mesero se acercó con el ceño fruncido para cobrarles, Kaiko frunció los labios, y de no haber sido porque el pelirrojo tiró fuertemente de su brazo, le hubiera dado un buen golpe a Yusuke antes de salir.

-.Vamos ... –indicó, mientras que se acomodaba la mochila al hombro y soltándose del agarre de Kurama. Este comenzó a caminar, vale decir correr, detrás de Kaiko. Kurama se detuvo a descansar por unos segundos.

-.¡El tiempo apremia Kurama!. –dijo Kaiko con impaciencia. Kurama respiraba entrecortadamente, y todavía faltaban ... diez, catorce ... tantas calles más. Cuando por fin pudo hablar dijo un poco más secamente:

-.No creo que lleguemos caminando. –dijo en tono reprobatorio, Kaiko se encogió de hombros, con cierto mal humor, casi usual. Y es que, Kurama si podía tolerar el humor de Hiei, pero no el de Kaiko y en verdad, no creía que nadie pudiera hacerlo.

-.Bueno, o tienes dinero para el taxi o caminaremos. –dijo Kaiko, y por supuesto que Kurama no tenía ni una sola mísera moneda, así que continuaron caminando, Kurama se detuvo junto con Kaiko en la estación de tren. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas. ¿Acaso tenían que salir de la ciudad?.

-.Apúrate ... –dijo Kaiko sin mucho ánimo, ella también estaba cansada, en Japón, el pasaje costaba apenas unas monedas, Kurama y Kaiko se subieron al tren. Este no llevaba tanta gente, así que ambos pudieron encontrar buenos asientos.

-.Bueno, henos aquí ... –dijo Kaiko dejándose caer cansada en el asiento. Kurama revolvió sus bolsillos esperando encontrar algo interesante en ellos. Aunque, como se sabe, los bolsillos nunca guardan nada inesperado en ocasiones aburridas, excepto si quieres encontrar la goma de mascar que has dejado el año pasado, lo cual, es repugnante.

-.¿Tú ya conocías a Lin?. –preguntó Kurama con la mayor naturalidad posible, y con una sonrisa demasiado fingida. Kaiko se sorprendió del pelirrojo, pero asintió con ganas.

-.Era una amiga de la secundaria. ¡No puedo creer que Hiei y ella se van a casar!. –Kaiko dudó un segundo antes de continuar. -.La verdad es que yo siempre pensé que Hiei no se casaría nunca ... Y perdona Kurama si te lo diga, pero es que siempre estaba contigo y ... pues ... –el color de las mejillas de Kurama cambió de color tan súbitamente que podría compararse con un tomate y ganarle por poco. –aseguró Kurama levemente con la cabeza y ligeramente enfadado. No es que le molestase la idea de verse estando con Hiei, pero si le molestaba que Kaiko lo acusará. Bueno ... es que ... la palabra "acusar" suena a "desagradar" que para el caso era lo mismo. Y que la gente te ... no se, te bote a la basura por una simple nimiedad siempre nos molesta.

-.Bueno ... y es que, cuando te fuiste, Hiei tuvo momentos de depresión muy grandes. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera Yukina podía consolarlo?. Yo no conozco mucho a Hiei, pero creo poder reconocer cuando alguien se siente así ... Como sea, Lin lo había visto un par de veces con nosotros y me había preguntado varias veces por él. Creo que le interesaba. En fin ... en realidad, se conocieron justo después de que te fuiste ... bueno, formalmente quiero decir. –

Lo cual en el idioma de Kaiko quería decir, que Lin se dedicaba todas las mañanas a seguirle los pasos al youkai de fuego y casi por poco arrastrar a su desinteresada amiga hasta donde quiera que él estuviera.

Kaiko alargó sus sonrisa. Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no se sintiera muy feliz por el matrimonio. Bueno ... aún no estaban casados. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en Japón!. Desde que había estado en América. Había estado tan emocionado con el viaje de estudios que casi no había sentido la ausencia ...

-.¿Sabes cómo Hiei comenzó a escribir?. –Kaiko comió un poco de un chocolate que traía consigo, asintió, mientras lo devoraba como si de eso dependiese su vida. Kurama aguantó las ganas de reírse de su amiga ... conociendo a Kaiko era mejor así.

-.Según Lin fue para impresionar a su padre ... pero no creo, Hiei no es así, tú sabrás mejor que yo que no lo haría por algo tan ... tan ... mundano. Creo que fue algo así como su "terapia". –Kurama rió entre dientes. -.¡Y no me mires así!. Te digo la verdad, Kurama. Es como ... –Kaiko pensó unos segundos. -.Mira, es como ... como ... ¿alguna vez no te desahogaste con alguien o con algo?. –

-.Creo que sí ... yo solía escribir en mi diario. –respondió Kurama ciertamente avergonzado. Kaiko sonrió, pero Kurama sabía que no se lo diría a nadie de todos modos. Afuera se veía a lo lejos el camino hacia el templo de Genkai. ¡EL TEMPLO DE GENKAI!. ¿Por qué irían al templo de Genkai?.

-.Entonces ... comprenderás que esa sería la forma de Hiei para desahogarse. Creo que se lo enseñó Yukina. En el templo de Genkai. Hiei la visita los fines de semana, le trae rosas y esas cosas pero ya no vive con la maestra Genkai. Kuwabara y ella estaban ahorrando para comprarse un departamento, con suerte una casa. Yukina le enseñó a Hiei un libro. –Kurama reprimió su risa de nuevo ... Hiei los llamaba "esas cosas ningen con letras" antes de irse a América.

Kaiko atisbó hacia fuera de la ventana. Ya casi llegaban. Lo cual dejaba a Kurama la todavía muy importante pregunta: ¿por qué estaban yendo al templo de la maestra Genkai?. ¿No iban a ayudar a Lin con su vestido y esas cosas?.

-.¡Mira ya llegamos!. –exclamó Kaiko, los demás pasajeros se voltearon a ver a Kaiko con cara de pocos amigos, y luego se volvieron a comentar entre ellos. Kurama sentía ganas de esconder su cara en el asiento, pero no podía. Kaiko lo tomó del brazo y antes de que pudiera quejarse salieron apenas unos segundos después de llegar a la estación.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Hiei se sentó a esperar a Kurama y a los demás. Sabía que no debía haber mandado a Kaiko para que consiguiese que el pelirrojo llegase al lugar de encuentro a la hora correcta. Y no tenía la seguridad de que Kaiko no le hubiese mentido para conseguir que viniese.

-.Cálmate Hiei ... –espetó la maestra Genkai ya casi sin fuerzas. Lin también estaba allí, sentada en uno de los sillones. La maestra Genkai por alguna extraña razón la detestaba y había tratado por todos los medios de convencer a Hiei de no casarse con ella.

Lin, arrugó la nariz en cuanto vio llegar a un desaliñado Yusuke, junto a Koenma y Botán. Lin dejó su asiento para saludarlos alegremente. Le tendió la mano a Yusuke con ánimo y abrazó a Koenma y Botán, quienes ya estaban "felizmente casados" y les dedicó una ligera sonrisa, acompañada de varios cumplidos.

-.¿Crees que Kurama quiera ser mi padrino Genkai?. Hn, ayer se desmayó cuando se lo pedí. –Genkai hizo una mueca y bebió un poco de sake, Hiei arqueó un poco las cejas, Genkai lo hacia cada vez que quería evadir una pregunta.

-.No se, pero supongo que se espantará cuando la vea. –dijo con sorna, Hiei frunció el seño, le hubiera replicado, pero Lin se les acercaba con el rostro más feliz que hubiera podido poner y Hiei detuvo sus réplicas, había veces que Lin le parecía más niña de lo que aparentaba.

-.¿No te parece maravillosa la reunión?. Estará bien anunciar "formalmente" nuestro compromiso. ¡Ven a hablar con mis padres!. –exclamó saltando de felicidad, Hiei tragó saliva: "sus padres", ojalá les gustasen sus novelas, porque no se le ocurría como tratar de ser amable con ellos sin recurrir a una conversación que de "verdad" le importase.

Lin lo arrastró con esfuerzo hasta donde estaban una señora de aspecto severo, de nariz aguileña y ojos pequeños, y un señor sonriente, canoso, con los ojos un poco hundidos, pero amables. La señora miró sorprendida al escritor, lo examinó con la mirada.

-.Encantada de encontrarlo ... de nuevo. –dijo con voz gélida, más de compromiso que de cordialidad, estrechándole la mano. Hiei apenas le devolvió el saludo y la señora se alejó caminando despacio y elegantemente para hablar con los demás invitados.

-.Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Jaganshi, he oído muchas cosas de usted. –el hombre se adelantó hasta Hiei, quien a sus ojos era un muchacho serio pero con cierto encanto en su mirada y en sus expresiones. En cierta manera, el Señor Fakke lo admiraba.

-.Hn ... y su nombre es ... –el hombre rió al escucharlo, Hiei arqueó las cejas, el hombre era un tipo extraño. De la señora se lo hubiera esperado, es la típica conducta que podía creer, era común entre las madres ningen.

-.Es evidente que soy el padre de Lin, pero mi nombre completo es George D. Fakke ... _venimos de una familia muy larga_. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, con los pequeños hoyuelos a los lados de la cara, Hiei frunció el seño, el Sr. Fakke rió, realmente era una persona especial.

-.No lo he visto en la cena de navidad. –replicó Hiei con una mirada de reprobación, el Sr. Fakke lo miró aún con esa sonrisa pegada al rostro, jugueteó un poco con un hilo desprendido de su traje. Hiei no dijo nada, era evidente que lo lamentaba, y él también, hubiera querido no haber conocido a la madre de Lin nunca, y menos en navidad. Es malo para las indigestiones.

-.No, es cierto, el trabajo me retiene la mayor parte del año. Pero mi esposa no me lo hubiera perdonado de no hacerlo ... es sólo que hay veces que ... bueno ... ¿Alguna vez sintió que no podía decidir entre lo que quería hacer y lo que no quería?. –

-.Hay veces que hago lo que quiero hacer Sr. Fakke, y el resto del tiempo hago lo "tengo" que hacer. –dijo Hiei con la expresión más seria del mundo. El Sr. Fakke abrió aún más su sonrisa y Hiei se fue hacia otro lado. El hombre canoso bebió un poco del sake en su mano, si que esta vez era alguien valioso.

Hiei buscó entre los invitados algunas caras conocidas, había algunas, aquí y allá, del Reikai, de la secundaria de Yusuke, incluso el deforme y su hermana Shizuru estaban presentes, Yukina también había llegado y estaba en la cocina. Kuwabara hacia bromas exageradas acerca del compromiso del "enano" con quien no había perdido la antigua rivalidad.

Así que el youkai de fuego nada más se sentó a esperar, estaba seguro que el kitsune llegaría en cualquier momento ... en cualquier momento ... Las ganas de destrozar el sillón con sus manos habían crecido tanto que de no ser por el pensamiento de que dirían los ningens al ver el sillón quemado y destrozado, lo hubiera echo.

-.Así que aquí estabas. –dijo el pelirrojo con los cabellos desordenados sentándose a su lado. Hiei pronunció un "tsk", levantó la cabeza, sintiendo como la presión de sus manos contra el sillón disminuía.

-.¿Y a qué se debe tu presencia aquí?. ¿No hubieras preferido tardarte ... no se ... cinco horas más?. –dijo Hiei de una manera sarcástica. Kurama no dijo mucho, pero recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se acomodó su largo cabello.

-.Así que esto era ... –murmuró más para sí mismo que para el youkai de fuego a su lado, Hiei arqueó las cejas bebiendo un poco de vino de su copa. Kurama volteó a verlo con más libertad.

-.No te lo dijo Kaiko. ¿Verdad?. –dijo Hiei bebiendo un sorbo más largo de su copa de sake, Kurama rió ante el comentario y asintió con la cabeza.

-.Yo diría que más bien me arrastró hasta aquí. No tuve oportunidad de quejarme. –dijo Kurama corriéndo unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, la mirada de Kurama reparó en las finas ropas de su amigo y bajó la mirada.

-.¿Sucede algo?. –preguntó Hiei confundido por la actitud del pelirrojo, Kurama negó con la cabeza, pero por momentos parecía apenado, entonces Hiei observó que Kurama no estaba vestido de traje como esperarían los invitados de una fiesta formal, sino con una camisa azul y unos jeans, tan comunes y corrientes que la estirada Sra. Fakke hubiera preferido apartar la mirada o sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

-.Hn ... detesto las reuniones formales, si tan sólo no hubiera traído esta ropa. Tienes suerte de no haberte vestido de traje ... realmente es muy incómodo. –lo tranquilizó Hiei a su manera, Kurama le sonrió, por momentos pensó que su padrino de bodas tenía un aspecto casi encantador en ese momento ...

¡No!. ¡Claro que no!. A veces la mente le jugaba bromas pesadas, eso era todo. Así era ... Además, se casaría en poco tiempo y es común tener nervios pre-nupciales. Oh dios, esas palabras sonaban tan mal, que hasta pensarlas daba miedo.

-.¿Por qué ayer cuando te pedí que fueras mi padrino te desmayaste?. –Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe, y volteó la cabeza, mirando el techo como si se tratase de algo muuy interesante.

-.Creo que ya esta la cena. –Hiei atravesó con la mirada a Kurama en cuanto lo dijo, pero lo cierto es que de verdad tenía hambre, así que él también se levantó, sentía como si no hubiese comido en días.

La Sra y el Sr Fakke, afortunadamente para Hiei, se habían sentado al otro lado de una larga mesa que Genkai había improvisado. Kurama se sentó al lado de Kuwabara y Yusuke a .. bueno, ver como esos dos seguían con sus tonerias. Hiei hizo una mueca y buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde sentarse. Y había uno, pero no era el que estaba buscando. El asiento estaba entre Lin y Botan.

-.¡Aquí Hiei!. –señaló Lin con la mano, que casi le hubiera pegado a Botan de no haberse apartado. Hiei se sentó y Lin le sonrió. -.¿No estas emocionado?. –. No, la verdad es que no lo estaba para nada.

-.S..s..si. –dijo Hiei murmurando, Botan le dio unas palamaditas en la espalda, y Lin se rió casi en un susurro, entonces se detuvo a pensar en algo.

-.Hablando de esto ... ¿ya elegiste a nuestro padrino de bodas?. –Hiei casi se traganta al escucharlo, pero no lo hizo, la clave siempre (siempre) está en la palabra "casi".

-.Si ... –Lin casi salta de su asiento de lo alegre que parecía, sus cabellos rizados se alborotaron y le cayeron sobre el rostro.

-.¿Me lo presentarás verdad?. –dijo sonriéndo con todos los cabellos desordenados, Hiei asintió levemente y continuó comiendo. -.¿Me lo puedes señalar?. –pidió Lin.

-.Ahí está. –Hiei señaló hacia donde estaba Kurama, y también Yusuke y Kuwabara dando una buena lucha de comida, que ya había acabado con la nariz de Yusuke toda manchada con spaghetti y salsa. -.Es el pelirrojo ... el de la izquierda. –puntualizó Hiei al ver como a Kuwabara le chorreaba la salsa de la nariz.

Lin se incorporó de su asiento tan pronto como escuchó esto y les sonrió a todos los invitados que ya la miraban como esperando algún anuncio especial.

-.Queridos amigos y familiares, hoy además de anunciar nuestra boda ... –hizo una pausa para mirar a Hiei. -.Queremos agradecerle a todos su valiosa presencia y ... –en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia Kurama. -.Agradecer en especial a Shuichi Minamino, el mejor amigo de mi _prometido_ que aceptó ser nuestro padrino. –

Kurama al oírlo se quedó pasmado, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y la boca abierta, cosa que se hace cuando uno no está del todo bien enterado de las cosas.

-.¡Cuidado Kurama!. –el grito de Yusuke lo devolvió a la realidad, realidad en donde sus "queridos" viejos amigos le habían acabado de lanzar "accidentalmente" casi todo el plato de spaghetti en la cara. Lin se echó a reír a carcajadas al verlos.

-.¡Son tan lindos!. ¡Si casi parecen niños!. –dijo medio riéndose, Kurama frunció el seño, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, después de todo ... no era ella la que estaba manchada con spaghetti.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-.¿Hola?. –la voz inconfundible de Jack se oyó por el teléfono, Kurama suspiró, era una suerte que por lo menos Jack podría ayudarlo a solucionar un par de cosas pendientes. Después de la reunión de esa tarde, el compromiso estaba anunciado formalmente y después de haber experimentado esos horribles nervios al oírlo ...

-.¿Jack?. Habla Kurama ... ¿podrías ayudarme con un problema? ... –preguntó el pelirrojo, la voz del otro lado se oía cansada, Kurama recordó que Jack solía despertarse muy tarde después de una muy mala resaca.

-.¿No podías llamar en otro momento Minamino?. –Kurama sintió algo así como una mezcla de nervios con enfado, pero prefirió no echarle la culpa a su amigo, después de todo, no había sido él quien le había arrojado spaghetti esa mañana.

-.No, y lo siento si tuviste resaca, deberías aprender a ser más responsable. –le reprochó, el bostezó de Jack sobre actuado hizo que Kurama se enfadase más.

-.Perdona, tenía sueño. ¿Qué decías?. –Kurama gruñó un poco, lo cual hizo que Jack se riera un poco, aunque al pelirrojo, después del incidente con su almuerzo no estaba de humor para bromas.

-.Nada Jack, nada importante. –explicó Kurama conteniéndose un poco, aún estaba muy enfadado con Yusuke por haberle echo pasar tanta vergüenza ese día, nunca volvería a hablar de eso en público. No, ni siquiera podría mostrarse en público.

-.¡Vamos!. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no lo digas?. ¿Acaso un par de niños molestos te tiraron spaghetti y salsa en tu hermoso rostro?. –se burló Jack.

-.Si, algo así. –replicó Kurama riendo forzosamente. -.Algo así ... –volvió a repetir entre dientes. -.Juro que cuando encuentre a esos "niños" ... –

-.Ya, ya, basta de bromas. ¿Qué pasa?. No se .. pero mi ... –se detuvo para masticar algo. -. ... instinto me dice que tiene que ver con ... –volvió a masticar. -. ... la persona que tanto quieres. –

-.Si, justamente a eso iba. –dijo Kurama jugueteando un poco con su cabello nerviosamente, empezaba a inquietarle la idea de que la boda se acercaba cada vez más y más ...

-.¿Y qué quieres?. –dijo Jac bebiendo un sorbo de algo (posiblemente café). -.¿Qué vaya hasta allá?. –preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, y volvió a beber de su café.

-.¡Si!. ¡Esa es una excelente idea!. –exclamó Kurama incorporándose de su asiento de un salto. -.¿Cuándo vienes?. ¿Mañana?. ¿El jueves?. –

-.Kurama ... lo decía retóricamente. Te tomas todo lo que te digo demasiado en serio, además mañana tengo que viajar a Boston para hacer una entrevista, ya sabes como es el trabajo. –dijo bostezando. -.Y aunque pudiera ... estoy muy cansado ... –

-.Pero ... –la voz de Jack de repente adquirió otra tonalidad, casi desconocida para Kurama. a alguien que si puede ayudarte ... –

-.¿Si?. –Kurama abrió bien grandes los ojos, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un "tsk" y Kurama supo que esta vez Jack si que no bromeaba.

-.Escucha Minamino. La persona de la que te voy a hablar jamás me ha fallado en nada y siempre ha colaborado conmigo. Lo único que debes hacer es ir mañana al aeropuerto a las 12:00, y estará allí. Bien .. ahora tengo que irme o mañana no podré ni siquiera despertarme. ¡Adiós!. –

-.¡Adiós!. –Kurama colgó el teléfono, y tenía una sonrisa tan grande que ni siquiera la tonta de Lin podría borrársela. Se echó en la cama y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido ...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Kurama estaba en el aeropuerto tal cual Jack se lo había pedido, ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde las doce y nada pasaba. En el aeropuerto había nada más tres chicas llenas de bolsos, una familia con niños caprichosos que lo único que hacían era pelearse, y un grupo de estudiantes que iba de regreso de su viaje de egresados. Pero no había visto a nadie que le pareciera extraño.

-Disculpe, usted es Shuichi Minamino. –preguntó una chica de 17 años, con la voz más fría que Kurama había escuchado, Kurama asintió y la chica le tendió la mano. -.Soy Francesca, soy el contacto que usted busca. –dijo seriamente.

La chica era bastante alta, digamos que más de lo normal. Era muy delgada, con la nariz respingona y los ojos gatunos, con el cabello negro recogido en una trenza, casi lo bastante larga como para llegar a sus rodillas.

-.Ahora. ¿Cuál es el trabajo que quiere que haga?. Jack dijo que era importante. ¿Usted es periodista no?. ¿Necesita información?. –dijo alzando las cejas. Lo que más le sorprendía a Kurama no era su edad, o su extraña apariencia, sino esa expresión de ... disgusto casi en el rostro se parecía un poco a la de la madre de Lin en la reunión ... un poco.

-.¿Podría decirme su nombre completo?. ¿Por favor?. –la chica lo miró por debajo de sus lentes de sol, tenía la expresión de más incredulidad que Kurama había visto.

-.Entonces no es un periodista. –murmuró quedamente. -.Bueno, eso no importa, de todas formas podría conseguirle la información que busca ... aunque el precio será más caro. –ahora la chica estaba regateando. -.Mi nombre completo es Francesca Fakke, _somos de una familia muy larga_ ... –murmuró, Kurama se quedó pálido.

-.¿Qué?. ¿Hay algún problema Señor Minamino?. –dijo sin la menor preocupación por su cliente, cuando este casi se desmaya del susto. -.Si es por mi edad le aseguro que eso no tiene importancia en el negocio, puedo conseguirle cualquier información que quiera, puedo ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite. –

-.No es eso ... yo soy ... el padrino de la boda de su .. hermana. –dijo Kurama, la chica pareció confundida por unos momentos.

-.Yo no tengo hermana. –dijo riendo. -.Pero mi prima es una mocosa de nombre Lin si a eso te refieres, realmente el tal Hiei Jaganshi me da pena, pero no me preocupa no pienso ir a la boda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –dijo. –

-.Bueno ... es que no se si estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ... yo quería ... –Kurama se atragantó. -. ... quería que no hubiera boda. –la chica lo miró y alargó su sonrisa.

-.La familia no tiene nada que ver con los negocios Sr. Minamino ... nada en absoluto.–

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

((Fin del capítulo))

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

N/A: me ha gustado escribir este segundo capítulo, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantas reviews para este fic, pero se las agradezco a todos. La verdad es que ni a mi me agrada Lin, así que espero que Kurama pueda deshacerse de ella, pero, ya veremos que pasa ... ¿no?. Bien, gracias por todo su apoyo. (Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar ... u.uU).

Un sincero adiós y hasta pronto,

Matta ne,

-.Nasaki.-


	3. Familias

Notas de la Autora: Creo que este capítulo se me tardó un poco más que los anteriores, por eso me parece que se merecen una disculpa. Perdón!. Dejen sus comentarios. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Lo odian?.

Parejas: HieixKurama / HieixOC

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son propiedad de los respectivos autores del anime/manga, excepto personajes de mi invención que son completamente míos.

Warning: Este es un fic YAOI. Si tienes problema con eso, no sigas leyendo, si no, estás bienvenido, jeje. "_El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi es la marea en tu vida_".

**Best friend's wedding: Capítulo 3: **_Familias_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Una de las situaciones que menos le gustaban a Kurama eran las reuniones familiares. Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido una muy grande alguna vez, pero esos sobrinos de su mamá, y la tía ... Agh, como la odiaba, en esos días de niñez cuando aún podían reunirse y "debía" fingir quererlos. Y claro que no lo hacía, pero su madre ... Si había alguien a quien quería era a ella. Oh bueno, eso hasta que llegó Hiei. ¿Lo ven?. Siempre hay alguien a quien queremos.

Lo que se hace por amor. Habladurías, ya quisiera él verlos en una de esas tontas reuniones. Pero si había algo que no discutía era que era cierto. Y ahí estaba, tocando a la puerta de la mansión de "La Sra. Fakke" en una calurosa noche de verano.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que le había insistido a Franchesca de acompañarlo, se negó rotundamente, y por más que quisiera seguir sus consejos ( _recuerda, cuando la veas no hagas contacto visual, la molesta_ o _no le hables a mi prima, cuando yo llegue me encargaré de todo, tú apégate al plan _) no podía.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido que le dio un repentino escalofrío, entonces fue cuando sintió la molesta mirada de la Sra. Fakke encima suyo. Y entonces ocurrió lo que ni en sus más remotas pesadillas hubiera ocurrido. ¡Había sonreído!.

-.Así que tú eres el padrino. ¿Verdad?. –el pelirrojo asintió. ¿Qué más iba a hacer?. -.Bueno, pasa, pasa. –dijo al parecer de un muy buen humor. Un humor ... extraño. Por que ... según Hiei, nunca, jamás, sonreía. Y eso, le llenaba de malos pensamientos.

Y es que todo había ocurrido, casi sin previo aviso, y le habría gustado tanto no ir a la reunión familiar. ¡Ni siquiera era su familia!. Oh, pero lo sería si no se apresuraba a evitarlo. Así que, siguiendo los "buenos" consejos de Franchesca (prima francesa de Lin, vaya mezcla), se decidió por no desaprovechar una oportunidad. Ah, pero que problemas le traería eso ...

((Flash Back))

-.Entonces es un trato Sr. Minamino. –y la chica mostró una sonrisa tan aterradora que hasta a Kurama le alteraba los nervios. Entonces, en un segundo (luego de estrechar su mano) volvió a tener el mismo rostro de siempre, y la sonrisa desapareció como por arte de magia.

De su siempre listo portafolios sacó un papel rozado y perfumado (muy perfumado) y se lo tendió tan rápido como si de sólo tenerlo en su mano le diera asco. Kurama lo abrió deprisa, era una carta de Hiei. Bueno, en realidad la había escrito Lin, pero habían firmado ambos. (Kurama podría reconocer la letra de Hiei a un kilómetro de distancia).

"_Sr. Minamino,_

_Nos gustaría invitarlo a una reunión familiar en la casa de los Fakke para celebrar nuestro, ahora, formal compromiso, rogamos vestimenta formal (de preferencia negra o blanca), y puntualidad. La reunión se celebrará este sábado al mediodía, una limosina los pasará a buscar a las doce menos cuarto. _

_Los esperamos,_

_Lin Fakke, y, Hiei Jaganshi_."

-.¿Dónde conseguiste esto Franchesca?. –la muchacha hizo un pequeño gesto de "eso-es-obvio-tonto" y se acomodó el saco que llevaba puesto. Kurama arqueó las cejas, al parecer todos en aquella familia eran bien raros.

-._Yo_ soy de la f-a-m-i-l-i-a. Cuando Jack me dijo acerca del trabajo les dije a los tíos que te entregaría tu invitación personalmente. ¿O creías que soy de esas tontas que no van preparadas?. –se burló con un tono harto desdeñoso. Kurama arqueó las cejas. ¡Así que ya lo sabía de antes!. Ah, ya vería Jack cuando lo encontrara.

El por que Franchesca Fakke había decidido hacerle creer que no sabía nada del trabajo cuando había llegado con sus preguntas y sus maletas llenas de artefactos, eso, quedó sin respuesta. Hay cosas que no deben ser develadas.

-.¿Así que voy a tener que ir a la reunión?. –bien, ya era un hecho, la gente del aeropuerto ya se les quedaba mirando feo. ¡Ya había pasado un cuarto de hora y aún estaban allí!. Así que despacio, caminaron hasta la salida del aeropuerto y llamaron a un taxi. (corrección, Franchesca llamó a un taxi, Kurama aún estaba un poco confundido como para hacerlo).

-.¿Cómo?. ¿No quieres ir?. –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. -.Huf, si que eres un genio. ¡Si no vas como crees que vas a evitar la boda!. Tienes que ir. Así encontraremos alguna forma de que Hiei encuentre desagradable a la familia. –

Era un buen punto, pronto (más de lo que se imaginaba), Kurama se dio perfectamente cuenta de que iba directo a la fuente sin consultar a nadie. Así pues, mientras el coche continuaba con su camino, siempre constante, la conversación tomaba rumbos que no se esperaba.

-.¿No hay forma de hacerlo sin que yo tenga que ir?. –oh vamos Kurama, se reprochó mentalmente mientras estrujaba un pedacito de papel, no seas tan débil. Debilidad, le dijo su mente, que palabrita más curiosa.

-.Há, ya quisieras. –el coche viró en una de las esquinas y Franchesca se bajó del auto, el pelirrojo parpadeó confundido. ¿Franchesca bajaba primero?. ¿Cómo?. No comprendía. ¿Adonde iba?.

-.Aquí me bajo, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta. Llegaré un poco tarde así que la limo pasará por ti primero. –le dijo a modo de despedida y antes de que el coche se marchara añadió. -.Ah, nos vemos luego Sr. Hashiro. –dirigiéndose al chofer. Este hizo una leve señal con la cabeza y continuó camino hasta el hotel donde se bajaba Kurama.

-.¿Cómo es que la conoce?. –el chofer sonrió como si se tratase de la pregunta más tonta del mundo, y haciendo exagerados ademanes (igual al profesor inexperto que explica 2+2 es 4) le explicó la situación cuidadosamente.

-.¿No lo ve?. La familia Fakke es la más rica de la ciudad. Es obvio que la señorita Fakke dejó sus oficios de detective privada para ver la boda de su prima. Dos familias poderosas pronto van a ser sólo una gran familia. ¿Lee los diarios Sr.?. –Kurama prefirió no decirlo, no hacia falta.

Todo el trayecto de vuelta al hotel, el chofer se entretuvo hablando de Hiei Jaganshi, de sus afamadas novelas, de las hazañas de los personajes de los libros, y cada vez que mencionaba un "Youko" o un "Kurama" o un "zorro" Kurama reía por las descripciones que Hiei hacia de sí mismo.

-.Bueno, aquí estamos Sr. –el auto se detuvo, le pagó al chofer, y antes de salir se fijó en el asiento a su lado, un pequeño libro de bolsillo con la foto de Hiei en la tapa y el título de letras doradas "El torneo del Makai". ¡Ah, que raro que es el mundo!.

((Fin del Flash Back))

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, como si eso disipara los recuerdos. Aquello se estaba tornando fastidioso, oh bueno, más fastidiosos si cabía decirlo de alguna manera. Todo, el ponche, la Sra. Fakke y su mirada penetrante, la agudeza de sus comentarios.

-.Así que ... ¿Usted cree que Hiei Jaganshi sea un buen partido para mi hija?. –y agudizó la mirada como si aquello le fuera terriblemente inquietante. Y lo era. Kurama se aclaró la garganta.

-.Sí, lo creo. –contestó lo más rápido que pudo. No había sido sincero, hubiera podido decir algo más honesto como "_claro si quiere tener nietos con risas estúpidas_". Y aunque lo dijera más por Lin que por Hiei, eso dañaría el orgullo de la anciana señora.

-.¡Ah!. ¡Sara!. ¿Ha llegado un invitado y no me avisas?. ¡Y todavía más!. ¿Le haces preguntas comprometedoras?. Ah, que no te asuste muchacho. –el Sr. Fakke Entró en la sala, vistiendo su antiguo saco azul de gala. La señora Fakke arrugó un poco la nariz, como si los comentarios la ofendiesen.

-.Sabes bien que no, Arthur. Sólo le preguntaba si creía que Hiei era bueno para nuestra hija. –murmuró agriamente. El Sr. Fakke la reprochó con la mirada, y la señora murmuró un "humf" antes de salir de la sala. "Arthur" Fakke se sentó en el asiento cercano a Kurama.

El aire calmado y correcto que tenía el semblante de Arthur Fakke tranquilizó a Kurama, y a pesar de la corta distancia entre él y el anciano padre de Lin, le tranquilizaba el hecho de ver por fin, alguien cercano a la amabilidad en la familia.

-.Bueno, espero que sus preguntas no te hayan incomodado. Me alegra que pienses igual que yo muchacho. –dijo sonriendo como lo haría el abuelo feliz de hablarse a sus nietos. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-.¿Acerca de que Señor?. –en el fondo a Kurama le parecía un poco extraño estar confraternizando con el "enemigo" (como le llamaba Franchesca), pero se veía amable. Además. ¿Qué podría hacerle?.

-.Oh, vamos, no me llame señor, dime sólo Arthur. Y sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Ese Hiei Jaganshi es el jovencito perfecto para mi querida hija. Me ha caído bien desde que lo conocí, parece ser muy bueno, aunque un poco gruñón, jaja. –Kurama se quedó boquiabierto al escucharlo. ¡Pronto!. ¡Había que hacer algo!.

-.No esté tan seguro, yo soy su amigo desde hace años, y estoy seguro de que cuando le conozca bien, verá que a veces es un poco irritante, de verás. –añadió al final para que le creyera. Arhur Fakke cambió completamente su expresión, aún sonreía, pero era una sonrisa más bien amenazante.

-.Si es tan amigo de Hiei Jaganshi como dice ser, apreciaría que no hablara mal del prometido de mi hija. –y entonces, tan rápido como apareció, el tono amenazante se fue en cuanto tocaron a la puerta. El señor Fakke se levantó lleno de vitalidad. -.¡Yo abro!. –

Detrás de la puerta, estaban Hiei, Franchesca y Lin, Kurama se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente nervioso. Ya la has hecho Kurama, murmuró, ya la has hecho.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Franchesca se sentó al lado de su prima por unos segundos, mientras todos hablaban y parloteaban acerca de la boda. Lin la miró bastante entusiasmada, se veía tan radiante, tan feliz, a Franchesca le provocaba nauseas. Siempre tan ... tan ... agh. Ni si quiera podía encontrar una palabra. ¡Animosa!.

-.¡Ay!. ¡Franchesca!. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Recibiste mi llamado?.–Franchesca hizo una mueca levemente torcida. "_Claro como si ignorar tus llamadas fuese fácil_".

-.Sí, claro. –contestó de mala gana. Lin le echo un vistazo a su traje rió un poco nerviosamente. -.¿Qué?. ¿Sucede algo con mi traje Lin?. –

-.Ah bueno, cuando leíste la tarjeta, pues, verás, en la tuya decía que llevaras un traje de gala pero ... –y entonces se detuvo para darle una mirada bastante disgustada a sus pantalones. Franchesca arrugó la nariz.

-.Claro, lo siento, no la leí. –mencionó sin mucho interés en todo el asunto. -.La verdad Lin, es querría hablar contigo a solas. Es importante. –Lin se retorció un poco en su asiento, esperando algún secreto jugoso para luego compartir con sus amigas.

-.La verdad es que es acerca de tu compromiso, sabes. –Lin asintió, perfecto. -.Sucede que ... hum ... bueno. ¿Estás segura de que quieres a Hiei como esposo?. –preguntó agudizando la mirada, Lin asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-.Bueno, yo nada más lo decía. Por que, verás, hay millones de muchachos en el mundo. Hay más de ellos que de cualquier cosa ... bueno, excepto insectos, claro. –y pisoteó una araña que paseaba solitaria por el tapizado del salón.

-.Así que ... –continuó con la atenta mirada de Lin clavada en ella. -.Me preguntaba. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Hiei?. –Lin se quedó pensando un momento, y entonces exclamó como si de ello dependiese su vida.

-.¡Qué es lindo, guapo y que tiene dinero!. Ah, y escribe novelas tan lindas, eso me gusta. –sonrió, Franchesca aguantó todas las babosadas sin reprocharle nada, las estaba gravando. Baka, pensó mientras lo hacía. "_Que ingenua que has resultado_".

A la hora de cenar cambiaron de lugares. Hiei se sentó al lado de Lin, la muchacha se rió un poco nerviosamente y tomó su mano, mientras se reía. A Kurama le hervía la sangre, apretó el vaso que tenía en las manos. Entonces Lin le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hiei miró hacia el costado, pero no le quitó el rostro ni nada parecido. Entonces, apretó un poco más el vaso, hasta que ... CRAC.

-.¡Kurama!. ¡Estás todo manchado!. –gritó Lin un poco más divertida que preocupada, Kurama miró su saco, oh genial, seguro que el jugo combinaría perfecto con su traje. Hiei se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la cocina para limpiar su traje.

-.Tienes muchas cosas que explicar kitsune. Ya no eres tú mismo, estás actuando raro. Quiero que esto pare. –gruñó bastante enfadado mientras buscaba un trapo y limpiaba las solapas de su manchado traje.

-.No se de que estás hablando, sólo es un desliz, es todo. –Hiei levantó la mirada un poco extrañado por su actitud, normalmente el kitsune no actuaría de esa manera, parecía casi cohibido. Lanzó un bufido.

-.Primero gritas cuando te pregunto si quieres ser el padrino, luego está el incidente del spaghetti, y ahora esto. Te digo que estás muy raro. –Hiei guardó el trapo y comenzó a analizar la situación. Hum, primero estaba distraído, luego hasta parecía cohibido, no prestaba atención cuando le hablaban ... ¡Ya está!. ¡Debía de estar enamorado!. Lanzó una pequeña risita sarcástica.

-.¿Qué?. –Kurama enarcó las cejas, observando como Hiei se reía, cuando por fin paró lo volvió a mirar y le dio unas palmadas de apoyo.

-.Ahora comprendo, kitsune. Así que estás enamorado. ¿Vas a decirme de quién?. –preguntó, Kurama se quedó helado. Eres inteligente Kurama, vamos, piensa algo, alguna mentira, vamos, piensa.

-.¿Cómo?. ¿Yo?. ¿Enamorado?. Eh ... bueno, hay alguien, pero de todas formas no te lo diría. –bravo, lo felicitó su mente. Hiei volvió a fruncir el seño.

-.¿Y por qué no me lo dirías kitsune?. ¿Acaso yo no te dije lo de mi compromiso?. –vamos, que continúen las preguntas. El pelirrojo se retorció un poco las manos, eso lo tenía con el corazón en la boca.

-.Bueno, tal vez es por que ese alguien no quiere tener anda conmigo, por eso. –y antes de que Hiei pudiera añadir algo más a su cuestionario, Kurama desapareció sin decir esta boca es mía.

Hiei se quedó unos momentos pensando. Así que le gustaba alguien al kitsune, pobre kitsune. Se dijo, aquello no pasaba del excentricismo. Entonces la voz chillona de Lin lo llamó al comedor de nuevo. Suspiró y antes de decir un "ya voy", volvió a dejar el trapo donde lo había encontrado.

Cuando llegó al salón comedor se oyó el timbre de la puerta, el padre de Lin se levantó para contestar. Y allí estaban Yusuke y Kaiko. Resultaba que habían llegado "un poco" tarde por que Yusuke no se había decidido que traje usar (según la versión de Yusuke era al revés).

Así que cuando la madre de Lin vio que todos estaban reunidos levantó su copa con aire solemne y todos la imitaron.

-.Ahora que estamos todos brindemos por la brillante unión de mi hija y Hiei. –y mientras brindaban con bastante alegría, a Kurama le apreció ver en Hiei algo llamado "fastidio" y muy acentuado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Cuando la cena terminó, Hiei se ofreció a llevar a Kurama a su casa, el pelirrojo se sintió relajado por primera vez en toda la noche, Lin se quedaría a dormir en su antigua habitación de la casa de sus padres y Hiei no tendría que llevarla a su casa.

El auto de Hiei era increíble, si se veía bien de afuera por dentro era mucho mejor, pero el hecho de estar allí con Hiei le gustaba tanto, le hacía olvidar que se hallaban casi a cuatro días del día de la boda. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido ...

-.Así que ... ¿harás una despedida de soltero o algo parecido?. –preguntó Hiei negó con la cabeza, mientras continuaba manejando.

-.No, creo que. –se lo veía un poco irritado, tal vez era su imaginación, pero Hiei se veía ligeramente más molesto. -.Sabes, yo pensaba que me dirías quien es esa persona que te gusta tanto. Hn ... aunque si no quieres, no me importa, no es como si me importase. –

-.Ah, bueno, es un muchacho ... –dijo Kurama esperando una posible explosión por parte de Hiei o algo parecido. No sucedió, continuó tan calmado como siempre. -.¿No te molesta sólo un poco?. –Hiei ni siquiera contesto, no, pensó.

-.No lo sé. ¿Debería?. –algo en su mente y en el tono de voz que había utilizado le dijo al pelirrojo que continuar con esa conversación era entrar en terreno peligroso así que abandonó antes de que Hiei de verdad se molestase.

-.No digo eso. –dijo como zanjando el asunto. -.¿Recuerdas los tiempos en que nos veíamos todos los días?. ¿Cuándo el Reikai nos daba misiones para ir al Makai o recuperar algún tesoro robado?. Ah, que tiempos eran aquellos. –

-.Hum, hablas como si ya fuésemos una especie de abuelos Kurama. –se mofó Hiei con un toque de sarcasmo, Kurama le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas. Esos días ...

-.Mira quién habla, si tú escribes acerca de esos días. –se rió compartiendo el mismo tono de burla. Hiei lo miró con un dejo de reproche.

-.Ah, sí, mis best-sellers. ¿Ne?. –se volvió a mofar con un tono arrogante, mientras manejaba su nuevo auto. Kurama le dedicó una pequeña risa, se sentía muy a gusto con esa conversación. -.Oh, si, yo soy el pobrecito que vive en el pasado. –

-.¡Hiei!. –exclamó fingiendo sentirse herido.

-.¡Kurama!. –y Hiei imitó su voz, ahogada un poco entre las risas. Risas, ah, como amaba esas risas, tan suaves, tan burlonas.

-.No dije eso Hiei. –dijo Kurama aún sonriendo, ah, que bien que se sentía. -.Son muy buenos, escribes bien. ¿Lo ves?. El ningenkai no era tan malo. –

-.No, es cierto, además, es el único lugar donde tienen nieve dulce. –Kurama rió un poco más fuerte y con ganas, A Hiei no se le quitaban sus mañas. digas, tu eres el experto en eso. –volvió a reír, Hiei nada más dijo un "tsk", pero sabía que tenía razón. Viró hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, y allí estaba. El hotel donde Kurama se bajaba.

-.Nos vemos mañana. –sonrió y se alejó hasta entrar en el edificio y perderse de vista, Hiei dio un largo suspiró. Ah, que bella noche.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

((Fin del capítulo))

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

N/A: bueno, por fin, después de todo el retraso, he terminado el tercer capítulo de Best Friend's wedding. Espero que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado. En fin, les agradezco muchísimo todas sus reviews. De verdad. Hum, ahora si, me debo ir, no olviden dejar sus reviews!.

Au revoir,

-.Nasaki.-

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


End file.
